Locking Eyes
by MyBrokenFuture
Summary: Hanataro & Orihime, made for jcc, lemons.


**Hey, Tari here. I got a review from a jcc asking for a Hanataro and Orihime romance, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Hanataro started to slip on the wet ground. He fell onto his knees and banged his forehead onto the floor. "Ouch," he said.<p>

"Are you alright?" a sweet voice asked.

Lifting his gaze, Hanataro met the eyes of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her eyes sparkled at him.

"I'm fine," he muttered, trying to stand but slipping again.

The girl reached out her hand, giggling, and said, "Let me help you."

Hanataro smiled sadly and grabbed her hand. Once standing, he said, "My name is Hanataro."

"Orihime," was her answer.

She was so stunning that Hanataro didn't reply. All he could do was stare at this angel.

She whispered, "It was nice to meet you. Be more careful next time." Then she turned and started to run away.

Hanataro wanted to call out to her, to bring her back, but his voice was lost to him. He cast his eyes downwards. She was gone.

It was months later when he saw her again.

He was mopping the floor when someone came in and said, "Hanataro, someone's here to see you."

Hanataro looked up. Someone here to see him? He was merely a cleaner and a healer. No one ever came to see him.

Shuffling to the door, he went outside to find Orihime.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

His breath catching in his throat, Hanataro nodded and stumbled, "Y-yes. I re-remember y-you."

She smiled and her cheeks turned red. Hanataro knew his face looked similar.

"Who are you?" a boy snapped, startling Hanataro.

The boy's blonde hair and scowling face made him look menacing.

"Ichigo, this is Hanataro. Hanataro, Ichigo." Orihime looked nervous.

A boyfriend? Hanataro frowned and said, "It's nice to meet you."

Ichigo looked at Orihime and laughed, "This is the guy you wouldn't stop talking about? You made him sound like some kind of hero. He's short and look at his face, he looks like he hasn't seen the light of day in years."

Orihime frowned and her face turned brighter. She didn't reply though.

Hero?

Ichigo continued, "You've got really bad taste Orihime. How can you really like a guy that short?"

Like?

Orihime now turned and snapped, "Oh please, like Ruukia is all that taller."

Ichigo argued back, "That's not the point. This guy looks like a wimp. He probably only spends his time cleaning. Look at that mop."

Hanataro now realized he was still holding the mop in his hand.

"It doesn't matter. I like him." Orihime looked on the brim of tears.

Before Ichigo could say anything Hanataro asked, "Would you like to come in?"

Ichigo glared and snapped, "No. I'm leaving. This is a waste of my time." He stomped off.

Orihime nodded and followed him inside. She sat down on the floor and covered her face, tears streaming.

Hanataro didn't know whether or not to sit next to her. He decided against it.

"He never respects my decisions. I can like whoever I want. I hate it when he does that. Why can't he just let me go ahead and do whatever I want?" Orihime weeped.

"You like me?" Hanataro asked of the girl he had just met.

She looked up at him and said, "I know you just met me, but there's something about you. I feel like we need each other. That may be weird but… I really do."

Hanataro sat next to her and replied, "Yes. We've just met. But that's not what I meant. I meant… You like me? As in you like me the wimp? The guy who always gets bullied and can't even finish a fight?"

Orihime suddenly turned and kissed him. Then she blushed and turned away. "Sorry. I just had to do that once before you kick me out."

Something twitched in Hanataro's pants. Oh wow, she had aroused him. He took a deep breath and said, "I like you too. You're very beautiful. And that guy, Ichigo, I think he just doesn't know you very well."

"He's like a brother, I want him to approve."

"Do you believe that someday he will?"

Orihime now shook her head and turned to Hanataro. She leaned towards him and said, "You said you like me. Will you comfort me then?"

"Comfort you?"

Her chest was now pressing against Hanataro. "Like this?"

Was she seducing him? Hanataro's crotch twitched again, and this time Orihime felt it.

She reached down and grabbed it. "I'll start if you're uncomfortable. Just sit back and enjoy it."

Her mouth touched his manhood and she took it all into her mouth.

"Ah!" he gasped. It was so warm. She was sucking on it. It felt good.

"Wait, stop. If you keep doing that… I'll…"

She pulled back enough to say, "Go ahead. Cum." Then she plunged down again and continued her service.

Hanataro felt himself reaching his climax and pulled out. He jumped over and on top of Orihime. "Be gentle," she whispered.

Hanataro became harder than before. He opened her shirt and licked his chest for a moment before pulling up her skirt. Tearing off her underwear, he stuck two fingers into her, only to find her already wet and soft. She was already ready for him.

He looked up at her for guidance. She smiled and said, "Go ahead."

Hanataro rammed his cock inside her. She was throbbing. She cried out as Hanataro thrusting inside over and over again.

She cried out, "I'm cumming."

Hanataro felt himself begin to reach the height of his pleasure and tried to pull out. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer and she shot his load inside her.

She smiled as sleep started to overtake him and said, "I love you."

Then he was overcome with darkness.

In the morning Hanataro found himself alone. She was gone and he knew she wouldn't be coming back. His suspicions were confirmed when, after a week, he never saw her.

Then another week passed. And another. Soon months were going by that he still waited. He thought about her everyday and often found himself masturbating to the memory of her.

One day he was standing outside and said to the sky, "Orihime, I miss you. I can't forget what happened and I want you here by my side."

"Hanataro!" a voice called out.

He looked down and saw her standing a little ways away. She was holding a bag in one hand and waving with the other.

She had come back. She had come back and had a bag with her? Was she planning on staying?

"I've come to stay for as long as you want me," she said, coming closer.

Hanataro hugged her and said, "I want you forever."

"Then forever I shall stay."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed. Please review. I take requests in reviews as well. That's where this came from so... REVIEW for more.<strong>


End file.
